wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Capillorum Incrementum
Capillorum Incrementum is a nonhereditary genetic condition that affects the dragon species of Pyrrhia by an unborn dragonet developing fur instead of scales. There is no way to prevent or foresee if a dragonet will be born with the condition. Symptoms The condition affects each species of dragon differently, having different effects on each tribe. Seawings: Though incredibly rare in the underwater species, a few cases have been documented. Seawings with this condition usually don't survive due to difficulty breathing through their gills because of the fur that grows around them. The fur that develops in affected Seawings is the second thickest, second only to affected Icewings. Skywings: A few ancient documentations of the condition being prevalent in Skywings has led the tribes of the continent that they are the origin of the condition. Skywings born with this condition do not fare well, often being killed while very young because the Skywings believe any dragonet born with what they call 'Chimvi Mabaya',or evil omens, is destined to grow up to cause great destruction. Affected Skywings are born very small and early, leaving them very weak and vulnerable.The are also reported to have weak or little to no fire. Mudwings: This condition is slightly less prevalent in Mudwings than it is Skywings, likely due to the close proximity of their kingdoms. Affected Mudwings are born with stronger than average fire, which leads to many cases of them accidentally lighting themselves on fire. The fur that develops is very short and coarse, similar to that of a Wildebeast. This is likely due to the terrain of their habitat. Rainwings: Rainwings affected by this condition react differently to most other species. Instead of developing fur, they develop feathers similar to a jungle bird. Their feathers are normally very long and silky, but well ventilated, keeping them cool. They normally do not take place in Sun Time due to the risk of overheating. These dragons are normally social outcasts. The feathers retain the ability to change color as normal Rainwing scales would. Nightwings: Very few Nightwing dragonets are born with this condition, likely because of the species' scarcity and isolation. Affected dragons have quite thick fur, insulating their internal temperature very easily. This, however, leads to many affected Nightwings dying from heat stroke. Icewings: Only about a dozen documented cases have been observed of this condition in Icewings since the founding of the kingdom, none of which being royal. They are born with incredibly thick fur, comparable to that of a Chinchilla. Many require much colder incubating temperatures than normal Icewing eggs, often needing to be blasted with frost breath to keep them from overheating. This leads to the temperature of incubation becoming too low quite often, resulting in the dragonets freezing to death. But when one is born, the Icewing tribe see them as a prophet, a dragon who will help the tribe in numerous ways. They are born without frost breath and in a few cases, have been born sterile. Sandwings: Sandwings affected by this condition are normally never hatched, simply overheating in their eggs. Less than fifteen surviving cases have currently been observed since the kingdom's founding. Affected Sandwings grow fur whose thickness is comparable to that of an affected Skywing, normally becoming plush and soft. Like Mudwings, affected dragons have a track record of accidentally setting themselves on fire. Driftwings: Undocumented FlameWings: Undocumented Trickwings: Undocumented GeodeWings: Uncocumented, likely unaffected Leafwings: Undocumented Aviwings: Unaffected Deathwings: Undocumented History Though not known to be true accounts or mere legends, records dating back to before The Scorching show furred dragons in illustrated scrolls. Many are portrayed as great heroes who have fought valiantly against their enemies and earn high-ranking positions in the ancient societies. The oldest of these scrolls, dating back to thousands of years before The Scorching, is The First Dragoness, the mother of all dragons. The scrolls claim she was a star that fell from the heavens, This creature was the first of her kind to be born; the very first dragon. Because of this, she had no mate to produce dragonets. Ma Di Tau, consumed her own loneliness, wept silver tears and from the tears sprouted her children, two young males.One male was pure and peaceful like his mother. And one was not... The pure male stayed close to his mother well into adulthood and grew strong and beautiful. The darker brother did not. He grew jealous of the power that his mother wielded and banished his mother to the skies above, transforming her into the first moon, taking from her everything and leaving the darker brother to shape the world with his own cruel intentions as the pure brother was sent away into the uncharted wilderness.. Now with their mother's powers, the furred dragons formed their armies. The dark brother forged an army of rock and sand and forged his empire on the backs of all those who resisted him, while the gentle brother raised an army of rain and clouds, blessing them with the power of his mother. The two brothers then went to war, using their armies to defeat each other. The two brothers met in battle underneath the light of the moon. The darker brother seemed to be winning and just as the dark dragon killed his brother, the lighter brother harnessed the power of the moon, sending them both into the night sky as the two smaller moons. This story has been mostly forgotten, only a select few knowing of the tale. One of the most well-known of these ancient scrolls is The Story of Jua Kuu, a golden maned Icewing. Much of the story has been lost to time, but in the pieces that remain, Jua Kuu was reportedly born with fantastic powers, able to control the sun itself. When the Draco Ursus, or 'Dragon Bear', attacks, the dragons of the world call on the maned dragon to fight back the monstrous creature. Jua Kuu accepts and, after harnessing the light of the sun, blasts the Draco Ursus into the sky, turning it into stardust. But the battle against the beast-like creature had drained all of Jua Kuu's strength, leaving him to lay down and die as dragons rejoiced the death of the beastly monster. Upon discovering the great hero, the dragons grieve for six days and six nights, sitting vigil at night as the three moons stayed full. On the seventh day, as soon as the sun rose, light burst from Jua Kuu's tomb and with a blast of golden ice, the maned dragon ascended into the sun. Furred dragons disappeared from history during The Scorching and, due to the burning of dragon libraries by Scavengers, many stories of ancient furred dragons were lost. Capillorum Incrementum returned to the records with Princess Macaw of the Rainwing tribe. The princess stigmatized the condition due to her actions of treason against the Rainwing Kingdom, and was finally killed in a confrontation with Prince Albatross in the uninhabited rainforest. Due to news of Princess Macaw spreading across Pyrrhia, when Sharpscourge of the Nightwings was born, he was immediately outcast by his tribe. He later became the deadly leader of the Bloodwings and brought death and destruction across Pyrrhia until he was finally put to an end by King Mako of the Seawings. Known Carriers Sharpscourge - NightWings Princess Macaw - RainWings WIP Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Work In Progress Category:Miscellaneous